Kjarkan language
Kjarkan is an incredibly simple language spoken by the species in the Kjarkskäetr protectorate. It is based in composite words formed by different concepts. Each concept is represented by a different pictogram. When writing or talking in that language, one must use the most important concept lastly and the less important ones before in no particular order. This creates some difficulties as, for example: *Hgufremtur (Hgu=Red, fre=Me, I, my, Mtur=Home, house) *Frehgumtur Mean the exactly same thing (My red house). A given Kjark or Skäetr seldom speaks the same word in two different ways but a small group of them probably disagrees as to how most of the words should be spoke. Notes on pictograms *A half-circle inscribed anywhere near the border of any pictogram being used as adjective means that the pictogram is being used in a denotative sense, a half-rectangle means it is being used in a connotative sense. Dictionary Notes on phonetics A "¨" above a vowel means that the vowel represented is nonexistent in English. * Above a "u" it means a sound between "u" and "a". Example: Ghürg. * Above a "a" it means a sound between "a" and "e". Example: Jkärt * Above a "o" it means a sound between "o" and "u". Example: Klört If a pictogram's name start with a "H", the "h" will be pronounced and sound like an open r (Like hat, for instance) if the pictogram is on the beginning of a word, but when the pictogram is after any other, the "h" will not be pronounced (Like the "t" in hat). "H"s in the middle of a pictogram's name are always pronounced. Lexicon Following is a list of all the words in Kjarkan language. Each word will be written in the following way: Word (Phonetically) - Concept(s) - description of pictogram - notes (if any) - picture of the pictogram. Warning: Some neologisms, names and slang terms may not be in the list. Pronouns Pronouns are words that can be used by itself to make reference to a person in the conversation or in conjunction with a noun to indicate possession. *Fre - Me, I, me - A horizontal line. *Glüb - You (plural) - Two parallel vertical lines *Jeh - They, theirs, them - A diagonal line that begins in the lower left and ends in the upper right *Kjark - We, Kjark - Two parallel horizontal lines *Mhu - He, she, it, him, his, her, hers, its - A diagonal line that begins in the upper left and ends in the lower right - There is no distinction of gender in Kjarkan vocabulary. *Stö - You, your - A vertical line. Non-classified *Mhär - Contrary, disagree, opposite - A single dot - This pictogram is rarely used by itself. When inscribed in a noun the meaning of the noun is reversed (For example, the pictogram for beautiful would mean Ugly with a dot in it). - Nouns Nouns, in Kjarkan, are very versatile words that can be used as verbs, adjectives, adverbs and substantives. Depending of the context they are used. (All meanings with a * are connotative and must have a half rectangle inscribed on the pictogram, if used as adjective.) *Herg - Home, house, shelter, lair, *homely - A half-circle with a half-triangle on the top - *Zujh - City, village, town - Two triangles linked one to another - image:Zujh.PNG - Zujh is only used by itself to refer to Kjarkan (And Skäetran, after they adopted the language) cities, alien cities always are referred to using the Klört noun before Zujh. *Klört - Strange, bizarre, different, *alien, to change - A triangle pointing downwards with a vertical line in the middle - image:Klört.PNG *Tigare - lifeform, to live, life, alive - A triangle on top of a trapezoid - image:Tigare.PNG *Sungh - one, first, *unique, - An empty, vertical rectangle - image:Sungh.PNG *Haf - four, fourth - A vertical rectangle with the upper half painted - image:Haf.PNG - The Kjarkan numerical system is based on the number four, probably because of their number of fingers and arms. Therefore, there is no pictogram for numbers between four and sixteen, those being represented by a group of Sunghs and Hafs. (ex: 15 = image:Haf.PNGimage:Haf.PNGimage:Haf.PNGimage:Sungh.PNGimage:Sungh.PNG) *Dret - sixteen, sixteenth - A black vertical rectangle - image:Dret.PNG - See note on Haf. *Kleg - Sixty four, Sixty fourth - Two crossed rectangles with the vertical being black and the horizontal, white - image:Kleg.PNG - see note on Haf *Fub - two hundred fifty six, two hundred fifty sixth - Two crossed rectangles with the vertical and the left half of the horizontal being black, while the right is white. - image:Fub.PNG - see note on Haf *Dgä - one thousand twenty four, one thousand twenty fourth - Two black rectangles crossed. - image:Dgä.PNG - see note on Haf See also: ---- Skäetr Category:Languages Category:Uljghersn